Danny Phantom verses Johnny Test
by ShadowCaller
Summary: Johnny's sister invented a Ghost Portal, but what else could happen? Duke and Danny needs to save the other town, Porkbelly. Johnny wants to do something fun with them like fighting and betting. Who will win? Johnny or Danny?
1. New Inventions in Porkbelly

**Chapter 1: New Invention in Porkbelly**

Susan and Mary were working on a strange portal that access to another world. Suddenly, the wild boy and dog burst in their sister's lab.

" Too tired. Need break." Johnny panted from running from the bully, Bumper.

" Bumper is bullying you again?" Susan asked sarcastically and rolls her eyes.

" What are you doing right now?" Dukey asked when he looked at the machine.

Mary answered, " It's supposed to be a ghost portal and we need a scientific research that proves ghost exists or not."

Susan added, " We have a lot of work to do." Susan lifts her wrench to tighten the bolts.

Johnny and Dukey both nodded and rush to Johnny's bedroom.

" Did you hear what our sisters says?" Johnny said in a surprise tone.

" Is it we are going to ignore the paranormal existence?" Dukey said it back.

" No, after dinner, we ask our sister if we can open the portal and bam a ghost comes out." Johnny explained. He was jumping up and down.

" No way. Not we, you go without me and I stay here." Dukey refused with to paws stomped to the ground.

Johnny takes the steak out of the backpack and shows it to Dukey.

" Okay, that'll I will do" Dukey looks back, takes the steak and chomp it down in one bite.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone, Danny and Duke was exploring the zone to find something interesting.<p>

" What is this island that looks like a warehouse and a skull island?" Duke asked.

Danny answered, " The one that looks like a warehouse, is the Box Ghost's lair and the other one is Skulker's Island."

" Then what is this one?" Duke asked what is behind the door.

"That is the door where a new portal is built. New Portal? Yikes!" Danny exclaimed, " Oh no! If someone finds out of this portal, they may learn from us and putting themselves in danger."

* * *

><p>"Johnny, dinner's ready!" Johnny's dad called.<p>

Johnny quickly rushed to the kitchen like a manic and the dinner is meatloaf.

Huge big signed came from Johnny, " Not again, but anyway I need to finished them to see my sister's invention." He ate his meal like monsters.

Meanwhile, the portal is finished and Susan and Mary are ready to test them. The button to the portal was created. One thing that they are missing. Johnny and Dukey.

" JOHNNY! DUKEY! COME DOWN HERE." Susan and Mary yelled.

Johnny and Dukey rushed like a wild rabid cat to downstairs.

" What do you need me for? Oh, is that portal is finished?" Johnny shrieked very high and hurting his sisters' ears.

The portal is the same portal like the Fenton Portal.

" All you have to do is press the button to activate the portal." Mary directed, " And you must steps back before something do very wrong.

Johnny presses the button like three times and the portal opens very slowly. In front, their world is swirly green.

Danny and Duke pop out of the portal. They both gasped and stared at Susan, Johnny, Mary, and Dukey.

" Hello!" Danny nervously said to the people in front of him.

Suddenly Susan shrieked and called out for ninja robots. The robots dress like a ninja and the eyes glowed in red.

Then Duke said, " Ninjas, there always ninjas." And started to fights the robots one by one with ghost ray.

Danny does the triple back flips to hit the head and still he don't understand Susan wants to attack him. Danny uses his freeze ray to freeze 2 robots and melt them with ghost ray.

Duke, on the other hand, he uses sonic bark on multiple robots and uses iron tail. He was amaze by learning iron tail.

Both Danny and Duke attacked the robots until theirs is no more robots. After that, they changed human and normal dogs.

" How did you do that?" said in unison by Susan, Mary, and Johnny Test. Don't forget about Dukey.

**Please review. I don't want any bad reviews because I am still a newbie. **


	2. Johnny X meets Danny Phantom

**Chapter 2: Johnny X meets Danny Phantom**

_Last time on Johnny Test and Danny Phantom._

_Both Danny and Duke attacked the robots until theirs is no more robots. After that, they changed human and normal dogs._

" How did you do that?" said in unison by Susan, Mary, and Johnny Test. Don't forget about Dukey.

Danny stared into the 13 years old twin sisters and the 11 years old boy. Duke was staring at the brown pooch dog. The Test's family looks at each other and look back.

" I got from the ghost portal accident. Long story. Anyway, My name is Danny Fenton a.k.a in ghost form Phantom" Danny explained.

Duke said, " I got my powers from the ghost stone and became Danny's sidekick and my name is Duke."

Johnny questioned, " How old are you? Where are you from."

Danny answered back, " Fourteen and I am from Amity Park and you?"

Susan and Mary said in unison, " We are twins and we're 13, also you are in Porkbelly right now is where we live."

" I am 11 years old and I don't know how old is my dog." Johnny added.

Johnny whispered to Dukey, " Let's go superhero to see who is the best."

Dukey nodded and asked, " Susan, can we go superhero to see if they are a villain,"

" Actually, Dukey and I are superheroes with ghost powers and we can almost do anything." Danny interrupted.

" I still wanna fight." Johnny crossed his arms.

Mary rolls her eyes, " Okay, but only for today." She said in sarcastically.

Susan and Mary directed Johnny and Dukey to the machine. Johnny steps in first and Dukey steps in last. Mary pulled the switch down and the machine is beginning to react.

The machine shocks both Johnny and Dukey.

Johnny yelled out, " It's Johnny X and Suuuuper Dukey!"

Danny asked, " You wanna fight us? Fine come and catch me. Come on Duke." Duke followed. " Up, Up, and Away!" Duke whooshed.

Danny and Duke intangibly and invisibly fly through Johnny's house.

Johnny said, " Whoa, I didn't see that coming."

Johnny and Duke try to fly out of the house, but one thing that they forget. They can't go intangible; instead they both bumped to the wall and painfully said, " Owww."

They run through the house, down the stairs from Johnny's room, and out the door.

" No running Johnny!" Johnny's dad yelled, " Or you're in big trouble, BIG1"

Johnny ignores his dad and went off to find Danny and Duke. In the sky, the birds were chirping and flying in a v-shape.

Dukey said, " Hey, Duke and I have a similar names what do you know."

Johnny replied, " BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, I don't care at all."

Dukey scoffed, " Meanie."

Back to the lab, Susan and Mary is trying to figured out why the ghost boy and the dog

Mary said, " Danny got the ghost powers from the ghost portal and Duke the ghost powers from the ghost stone."

Susan added, " He is cute and I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

Susan types something on the lab computer and the results are:

Danny and Duke came from the Nicktoons Universe and it's a faraway place. The only way to access them is making a universe portal or the ghost portal.

Mary replied, " It's could be the great idea, but what if trouble comes to them?"

" We don't know. They are out there challenging Johnny and Duke." Susan finally reminded.'

Read soon to see what happens next. Please Review this chapter.


	3. Danny Phantom verses Johnny X

**Chapter 3:Danny Phantom verses Johnny X**

Danny and Duke are waiting for Johnny and Dukey in the forest. Danny puts his hand up on his chin and walking back and forth.

" Hmm. How are we going to destroy the ghost portal from damaging their universe." Danny asked himself. He looks into the sky wondering the plan will be.

Duke said, " We could go back and tell them to destroy it."

Danny replied, " No way, we could get captured by them."

Meanwhile in the sky, Johnny and Dukey look everywhere in the forest. They searched in the trees, under the pond and the rocks.

" I can't find them." Dukey is finally has given up.

Johnny suggested, " Come on dog, you are part retriever and part pointer. You can do it to prove they are super villains."

Dukey replied, " Maybe you're right I should start looking for the scent of the evil villain."

Dukey smelled the ground looking for evidence of the ghost boy and ghost dog. No evidence here. He tries flying in the sky to smell the scent.

Dukey smiled, " I think I got the scent." Dukey and Johnny nodded each other and rushed in the sky.

Duke and Danny heard something from the sky and looked up. They saw to figures flying toward them and landing in front of them.

Johnny said in superhero toned, " Stop there, evil villain. I am Johnny X and my sidekick, Suuuper Dukey."

Danny rejected back, " No we're not super villains and I just wanna talk."

Dukey said, " If you wanna talk, you must fight us boy."

Dukey face to face on Duke, the ghost dog and Dukey is a dog. Johnny face-to-face Danny to fight him to prove he has lied. All of them are glaring at their challengers.

Let the Battle Begins!

Johnny attacks Danny with power poots and blasted in front of Danny, but Danny quickly dodge it.

Danny taunted, " Oh you think you can beat me, will come on!"

Johnny was getting frustrated and grinned, " Oh yeah, how about this!"

Johnny teleported behind Danny and punched him on the back. Danny hits on the tree and leaving his face mark on it.

Danny angrily said, " You are so gonna pay for this."

Danny blasted him with ghost ray and hits Johnny in the stomach. Johnny flew back to the tree.

A battle with Dukey was very hard enough. Duke unleashed his sonic bark at Dukey. Dukey felled to the ground.

Dukey groaned, " Oww." He activates his shape shifting powers. He turns into a lion.

Duke gasped, " I better dodged that" he dodged before Dukey can pounced on him.

Duke flew up in the air to avoid Dukey. Dukey transform to a bald eagle.

CAAAWWW!

Dukey is preparing the claw attack, but Duke dodged it quicker.

" Take this!" Duke yelled, when he blasted him with the ghost ray from his eyes.

Dukey has finally gives up, " I give up, and you win. I am no match for my mutant powers.

Back at Danny with Johnny, Johnny blasted him with power poots from his butt and fried up Danny.

Danny holds his breath, " Eww. What did you eat? Burritos?"

Danny uses his freeze ray to blast at Johnny and he became frozen.

Dukey yelled, " JOHNNY!"

Johnny thawed out by using power poots. He is going to charge at Danny in full speed.

" Miss me." Danny said by using intangibility and duplicate to two.

Two Dannys surrounded Johnny. Johnny has surrendered. Two Dannys are make a big inhaled and uses their Ghostly Wail.

Johnny, Duke, and Dukey covered their ears and they all became weaken. Johnny was lying down on the ground. Dukey ran toward to Johnny and cried.

" Look what you have done. You killed him." Dukey yelled at Danny, " You are more like a villain."

Duke and Danny both nodded each other and Danny speaked to Dukey, " Dukey, I can heal him." He felt guilty when he hurts him.

Dukey stopped crying and whining and asked, " You can heal, but how?"

" Serena, the blue-horned, Pegasus taught me how to heal." Danny replied. He presses his hands to Johnny's chest. His hands begins to glow in white

Johnny groaned, " What happened? Am I dead?"

Dukey squealed, " I thought you were dead."

" Let's get out of here. We don't want any animals can eat us here." Duke worried.

Danny in a serious face and said, " I have one more thing to tell you. I AM NOT A VILLIAN!" he exclaimed the last part.

Johnny and Dukey both looked at each other, " Okay, okay we get it."

Dukey added, " Duke would be a great sidekick for Danny."

Johnny asked, " Do you have a girlfriend?"

Danny answered, " Yes I do have. Her name is Sam Manson. What else?"

" Nothing else" Johnny and Dukey said.

All of them laughed at each other and make good friends. The four of them fly to Johnny's house, but this is no the mark of the end of good-bye.

**Please review because I haven't received lots of comments. Tune in soon. **


	4. Ghost are Real!

**Chapter 4: Ghosts are real!**

_Flashback_

_Johnny asked, " Do you have a girlfriend?"_

_Danny answered, " Yes I do have. Her name is Sam Manson. What else?"_

" _Nothing else" Johnny and Dukey said._

_All of them laughed at each other and make good friends. The four of them fly to Johnny's house, but this is no the mark of the end of good-bye_

As they land in front of Johnny's house, Johnny's dad was in front of all of them. He was looking kind of injurious.

" Johnny you're in big trouble, BIG." Johnny's dad yelled with his hands in the air.

Johnny responded, " Why I am in trouble?"

Johnny's dad answered, " It past your 3:00 curfew and who is your friends." Danny and Duke were waving at Johnny's dad.

Johnny introduced them, " Dad, meet Danny and Duke, Danny and Duke, meet my dad."

Danny introduced himself; " Hi I'm Danny Phantom a.k.a" he changes to his human form, " Danny Fenton."

Duke, the halfa dog introduced, " I'm Duke Phantom aka Fenton and I know I can only talk in this form."

Johnny's dad gasped and almost fainted, " What kind of powers did my sister gave them to you? How did your dog talk"?

Danny explained to Johnny's dad, " First, your twins sent us here in the first place. Second, your world could be in danger. Third, Duke can talk because he has ghost powers. I got my ghost powers very differently from him."

Johnny 's dad stuttered, " G-g-ghost! I can't believe ghost exist."

Duke said, " Like now." he senses a ghost nearby him.

" BEWARE! I am the BOX GHOST. I have the power all over the containers cardboards and square." The box ghost said very annoying.

Johnny's dad fainted to the ground and he was black out. Johnny and Dukey nodded at each other.

Johnny yelled at the box ghost, " Fear my power poots." He shoots at the Box Ghost and it was untouchable.

" Ha! You can't catch me because I am the Box Ghost." The box ghost said.

Dukey said, " Okay crate creep, if we can't catch you then, let the ghost boy handle it."

" I am the box ghost, not crate creep, but ahh take me to your cylinder container" The box ghost turns to Danny and held his hands to him."

" Okay then, you ask for it." Danny said with a grinned. He took out the Fenton Thermos and sucks the Box Ghost in.

Johnny amazed, " Wow, how did you get that soup can."

Danny glared at Johnny, " It's not a soup can, it's a Fenton Thermos that is designs to traps ghosts, not soup."

Duke said, " I have another one that can sucks ghost, but it's a Fenton collar around my neck. Only on press of the button will sucks up the ghost."

Dukey interrupted, " Blah, blah, blah Fenton Thermos, I'm bored where do we go next?"

" To the Lab!" Johnny pointed out and rushed to the lab.

The others nodded and went to the lab. Danny changed his form and carried Johnny's dad on the couch and wrote a note.

The note says:

_Ghosts are real in my world, which is called Nicktoons Universe. I came from Amity Park. I'm 14. If you ask, you saw a ghost all right. There are no ghost exists in your world, only in my world. If your daughters ask, I have a girlfriend and I'm not telling. I would love to come over your world someday. Johnny told me you make meatloaf everyday and Tucker would love to eat them. Please give the note to your sister after you read this. _

_Sincerely,_

_Danny Phantom aka Fenton_

" Come on Danny, let's go." Duke called, "There's trouble."

" I'm coming behind you." Danny called back.

The moment he went to the lab, he was too late. The person broke into the lab and froze the twins. Brain freezer got here and froze Susan and Mary. Johnny and Dukey were standing in front of them.

Johnny asked, " What's the muffin? I thought you hang out with your girlfriend."

Brain freezer replied, " My girl friend broke me up and I become so ugly."

Dukey yelled, " Unfreeze my sister or I will sent you to jail."

" Never! I am lonely again. This time I will get revenge both of you."

" Not until you see us Danny and Duke." Danny called from behind.

Duke responded with him, " Let's see if we can fight cold with cold."

**Find out on the next chapter and please review. **


	5. The Villains

**Chapter 5: Villains**

" What do you mean cold verses cold?" Brain Freezer asked the new people in front of him.

Danny answered him back fiercely, " I mean like this." he froze the one lab equipment to impress Brain Freezer.

" Whoa, I didn't see that coming." Brain Freezer said.

" Try my chilling mist." Brain Freezer yelled and shoots the ray.

Danny intangibly got through that. From behind, he punched Brain Freezer back and knocks him out.

" Would you care for hot coffee?" Danny taunted to Brain Freezer.

" Never! " Brain Freezer exclaimed.

Duke shot a ghost ray and hit Brain Freezer in the chest. Duke flew up and trying to find something to tied him.

" Rope, String, Rope, String" Duke said to himself and trying to find the object to tied him up.

Brain Freezer stands up and activates his weapons. Danny dodged it and shot his with a ghost ray and duplicates into 2. Brain freezer got confused and knocks off the fake one and the real Danny activates his freeze ray.

" Try my ghostly wail." he called back to Brain freezer.

" Cover your ears!" Duke yelled to Dukey and Johnny.

Johnny and Dukey crouched down and cover their ears. The wail shot out the whole entire room. It broke the lab equipments, the computers, and Brain Freezer's suit.

" Noooooooo!' Brain Freezer yelled out as his suit was tearing apart.

" YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY FROM THIS. NEVER!" Brain Freezer yelled. He flies out of the broken lab. Susan and Mary thaw out of this ice.

" OMG! You just broke the half of the lab." Susan yelled at the ghost boy.

Danny replied, " At least I didn't break the ghost portal."

Mary added, " That's the good news for these twos to get back home."

" Susan, Will you kiss me?" Bling-bling boy asked out loud on Susan.

" NEVER!" Susan yelled at him and uses the robot to eliminate Bling- Bling boy.

Eugene flew away uncontrollably and landed on the tree and said, ' I'm Okay"

" Okay, who was that guy" Danny asked Susan.

Susan answered and rolls her eyes. " He is not the one I love. Only Gil next door." she said the last part out dreamily.

" Okay, how many villains do you have?" Duke asked.

Johnny answered and counted them, " Let's see. Bling- Bling boy, Brain Freezer, Dark Vegan, Bumper, my school bully, the mole king, the talking cat, and that's all."

Dukey added, " All of them together makes 6 main villains that we hate."

Danny said, " Your villains are weird you know, WEIRD!"

Duke agreed, " Yes I see and our villains from our worlds are not that weird to me. Except for the Box Ghost."

" I feel like there is someone out there who hates kids." Johnny felt something missing from his mind.

Dukey and Johnny said in unison, " WACKO!"

" What kind of villain who hates kids. They are LOSER!" Danny said.

From the distance, Wacko heard the L word and coming straight for Johnny's house.

Dukey heard something, " 3-2-1'

" Who said I am a loser?" Wacko glared everyone in the room.

Johnny pointed out, " He did."

" I say it didn't I? Do I need to run or freeze him?" Danny asked to everyone.

Everyone in the room nodded and Danny flies off. Duke stays there and waiting for his master to defeat him. Wacko uses his rocket pack to come after him.

" Go Danny Go!' Duke cheered and jumped up in the air and change back to the regular dog.

" When I get my hands on you, I will get you child." Wacko searched every area for Danny.

Danny remains invisible and said to himself, " Why does it always have to be me?"

Wacko heard the voice and looked around in the air. He has given up.

"Wow, that's kid is fast." He scratched his head and had off home.

" Now mission accomplished." Danny crossed his arms and flew off to Johnny's home.

While in the lab, Dukey talked, " Wow, that's 7 villains."

" Yep" the twins agreed and Johnny too.

Danny flew back and said, " He's too easy and that's number 7."

Duke chuckled, " Yeah but how are we going to destroyed the portal?"

Johnny pointed out, " I know! Let's find out on the next chapter."

**Please Review! **


	6. Destroying and Returning

**Chapter 6: Destroying and Returning**

Danny said, " Okay, we are now on the next chapter. What do we do next?"

" Well, according to the calculation, the portal can be destroyed when we disconnect the wires." Susan explained.

Johnny impatiently said, " Well? What are we waiting for/ Go get the ghost boy and the dog home."

Dukey added, " It's for their own good to return their homes and become safe and sound."

Mary added, " Also there will be no next time for us to meet them again."

Johnny said, " Well, that's sad and it's was our first crossover right?"

Everyone in the room agreed with Johnny and they were saying 'yeah' and 'fine'.

Duke smiled, " Let's get to work then."

Duke and Danny both go inside the portal and waiting for the portal to shut down. Johnny and Dukey are using their mutant powers to destroy the portal. Susan and Mary stayed far behind from Johnny and Dukey. Johnny was using power poots and Dukey was using shape shifting.

The portal was damaged and on the other side, the portal was closing until they don't see each other. Johnny and Dukey were both exhausted from destroying the portal.

Susan interrupted their break, " Well, that was fun. We can't meet them again."

Mary added, " Or communicate with them. Also the portal is destroyed and preventing any ghost to attack our world."

* * *

><p>On the other side, Danny said to Dukey, " Mission Accomplished and let's never do that again."<p>

Dukey replied, " Yeah, let's go home."

Duke and Danny fly away where the former portal was there.

* * *

><p>Johnny's dad called, " SUSAN! MARY! YOU GOT A LETTER!"<p>

" Coming!" the twins yelled back and ran downstairs.

" What is it?" Mary asked.

" It's from the ghost boy and his dog." Johnny's dad replied and walked to the kitchen to make some meatloaf.

Susan asked Mary, " Well, what does it says?"

Dukey and Johnny rushed downstairs and ran to their sisters.

Johnny asked very excitedly, " What does it says? What does it says?"

Susan replied, " Hold on. It says:

_Ghosts are real in my world, which is called Nicktoons Universe. I came from Amity Park. I'm 14. If you ask, you saw a ghost all right. There are no ghost exists in your world, only in my world. If your daughters ask, I have a girlfriend and I'm not telling. I would love to come over your world someday. Johnny told me you make meatloaf everyday and Tucker would love to eat them. Please give the note to your sister after you read this. _

_Sincerely,_

_Danny Phantom aka Fenton_

" Wow, that was convincing." Mary wondered in her mind.

Johnny said, " Who cares for meatloaf tonight?"

Every one in the room says, 'ABSOLUTELY!"

Dukey, Johnny, and the twins came to the dinner table and eat their meatloaf from their DAD.

* * *

><p>Danny and Duke were home from the ghost portal and their friends appear.<p>

" Where were you?" Sam asked Danny.

Tucker added, " I thought you were gone forever."

Duke chuckled, " Yeah, that was a long story and I meet someone new."

Danny added, " Also there's a person who cooks meatloaf everyday."

Duke called, " Come on. Let's talk about this in Danny's room."

Sam, Tucker, Duke, and Danny ran up to Danny's room to talked about their adventure they were having.

**Please review! The end of the story!**


End file.
